Suika Day1
Suika's room Setting: Suika's room Music: silly Plot: Anon decides to see what the source of the rumbling is, and is swept away by a wave of mini-suikas. They stop at Suika's room and run to her gourd. Either Suika stumbles in or they reform into her. Anon is confused (remember, he is still new to Gensokyo and was told there are strange and dangerous things) and Suika drunk-fun introduces herself. Eventually she heads towards the back of the Shrine and run to Mima, who briefly introduces herself. They reach the rear Torii of the shrine. Reimu is seen waving her harai gushi (wand with zigzag paper) around and cursing a bit. Suika interrupts and say Anon needs to head home. ------- ------- interior - Hallway? I'm going to face whatever's coming. I can't run and hide, so I might as well stand and fight. interior - Hallway slowly fills with Mini-Suika At least, I thought I should, until I see a very small creature run around a corner, followed by another, and another, until there was a swarm of them barging through the hallway, a sea of orange flooding down the hall towards me. I panic, and in the moment I'm swept off my feet by the horde of creatures and carried off by them as they pour into a room. room - Interior? They begin to pile up onto each other, clambering up onto a large gourd covered in some kind of tags. They dump me aside as they climb over each other, creating a large squirming mass. As the last one makes a huge leap from the ground and lands on top of the pile, the entire collection of miniature creatures suddenly transform into one, an orange haired, horned girl laying on top of the gourd, who quickly rolls off. ??? "Nyahahaha~! You should have seen the look on your face!" From how she's talking, she sounds a little drunk, even though she only looks like she's about 12 years old. Though, she also has horns, so appearances must be deceiving. Anon "What was all that about? What are you?" Suika "My names Suika, I'm an oni. I was just out having a bit of sun and decided to come back for my gourd. Imagine my surprise when I managed to pick up a lost man somewhere along the way though. I thought things were supposed to stick to your shoes, not your horns!" She laughs to herself again, and ss she talks, she takes the stopper out of the gourd and takes a drink of some kind of liquid within. There's a very distinct smell of alcohol though, so it's pretty clear what it's supposed to be at least. She staggers up to her feet and stretches her back a little bit, almost falling over as she does. Suika "So who are you?" Anon "I'm lost here, it seems. I'm trying to find a way to get home." Suika "Well, you're not doing a good job at it sitting here with me!" She smiles at me, then hoists her gourd up and ties the attached cord around her waist. Before I can even protest, she walks over and pick me up as well, as if I weighed nothing at all. It's best not to fight it, I'm just going to let her carry me. Soon after, she carries me out through a back door of the shrine and sets me on my feet and pushes me a little. grounds - Behind the Shrine Suika "You shouldn't be able to get lost out here." Suika walks ahead of me, though I only make it a few steps before another woman in blue appears from nowhere. I nearly run into her, stopping just short of a full collision. appears and replaces Suika ??? "Whoa! Watch it kid!" Anon "Sorry! I didn't see you!" ??? "Who are you anyway?" I explain to her what I told Suika. I'm an outsider lost in this world, and I'm trying to find my way back home. Mima "I see then. My name's Mima, I stay around here as well." Suika "Mima is the shrine's evil spirit!" Mima gives Suika a sour look, then looks back to me. Mima "Don't listen to her, she's just joking around." Suika "Oni never lie!" It takes them a few moments of bickering before they calm down. Suika "Come on! We've still got to get to Reimu." Suika grabs my arm and pulls me along, and Mima floats along beside us. I only notice now that Mima doesn't have legs. This world is something else indeed. It doesn't too long for us to reach the back gate however, and Suika releases my arm. A short distance ahead, a black haired girl in red and white is waving around some odd kind of stick and saying something, cursing every so often. Suika "Reimu! We brought someone!" The girl turns around, looking a little annoyed. She sets her gaze on you, and she doesn't seem to improve much at all. Reimu "Who is this?" Suika "He's an outsider, he wants to go back." Reimu sighs, planting her hands on her waist. She looks a little frustrated and a lot tired, though exactly why I'm not entirely sure. I end up looking past her though, towards the large gate. It looks similar to the gate I passed under at the front of the shrine, but I have a hard time seeing down the stairs. It's like my eyes are having difficulty focusing, it just seems to fade away. It's hard to look at. Dinner and Future